In recent years, the use of video conferencing has become increasingly popular for enabling multiple parties located at multiple remote locations to communicate and collaborate with each other. For example, the wide availability of broadband Internet connectivity and inexpensive video capture and display equipment has made video conferencing technology easily accessible. Video conferencing systems can include both dedicated systems that have all required components packaged into a specialized apparatus, and personal computer (PC) based systems that include a general-purpose computer having a webcam, communication software, and a broadband Internet connection.
Dedicated video conferencing systems typically include a high-quality video camera connected to a console that contains all required electrical interfaces, a processor, and a software or hardware-based codec. One or more microphones are typically connected to the console, and a large flat-panel monitor with loudspeakers provides sound and display of video images of participating parties.
On the other hand, PC-based systems are typically created using add-ons to general-purpose PCs that enable the PCs to be used as video conferencing devices. A video camera (e.g., a web cam), a microphone and speakers are used with the PC, along with software or specialized hardware that provides the necessary codec and transmission interfaces. The PC-based systems usually result in lower quality video, but are typically less expensive than the dedicated systems, and often more flexible in their compatibility with other systems.
Simultaneous video conferencing among two or more remote devices can be carried out in a peer-to-peer manner, or through the use of a central management computing device, also referred to as a multipoint control unit, conferencing server, or the like. In the peer-to-peer technique, each participant's video conferencing device manages communication with the video conferencing devices of the other participants. In the central management technique, the management computing device serves as a bridge that interconnects video conference calls from multiple parties, similar to an audio conference call. For example, all the parties to the video conference connect to the management computing device, which then manages and controls delivery of the communications between the participating parties.